In The Beginning
by DuplicateMe
Summary: Well it had to come out sooner or later. DracoHarry marriedDracoGinny cheating


Title: In The Beginning

Author: Me, C.G. a.k.a.Ezra T

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Harry (married), Draco/Ginny (in passing)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own these two beautiful characters. Though I do wish that I did.

Summary: Well it had to come out sooner or later.

Warnings: Cheating spouses

Authors Note: Ugg, I dunno. I wrote this back in like 2005.

---

If you would have asked me in the beginning how much I loved him and he loved me I would have replied 'enough to die for him, enough to cry for him and enough to give up anything for him and he feels the same.' But now I'm not so sure. Now I'm almost positive those feelings have changed.

They had to have and they have been for a while. You see before it started out as a suspicion, him staying at work later and later and leaving home earlier. It got to the point where he would leave hours before I awoke and wouldn't return until hours after I was asleep or not at all. Then mysteriously I would find different shades of lipstick on the collar of his shirt. In the beginning I thought that I was just imagining it until I started noticing love bites in places where I never left them.

I don't even remember when our love making stopped being just that but hard, rough, frustration releasing based sex or fucking. He no longer was sweet and it was no longer soft. He skipped four play all together and he would just rip both his and my clothes off and throw me on any counter or soft place he could find. Forget about what I was doing before and the mess we would make (most of the time him). Now if he finished before me he would just leave me to take care of it myself while he took a shower and avoided or ignored me after wards.

We no longer talked at dinner, just sat there in silence. Sometimes he wouldn't even eat with me. Everything had changed. He was no longer kind or romantic now he was just cold or indifferent. Mostly not even there.

But I could deal with it. I would just act like nothing changed. If I saw a lipstick smear then I would just treat it like any other old stain and get rid of it. If I found a love bite made by someone else then I would just cover it with my own. If he wouldn't talk then I would and now I even forced myself to finish before he did. At least we both could get off that way.

And I was doing it. Everything was going fine. He now knew that I knew but we both ignored it. Didn't talk about it. We were both, well I can't say happy but I guess content. And whoever said ignorance was bliss hit the nail on the head.

Everything was going fine too until I got the owl.

**'Hey Drake,**

**Meet me tonight at ten.**

**Love Gin.'**

Ginny. Ginny Weasley. She was the other women. She was the one my five year husband was cheating on me with. Ginny, my own best friends-. Then I stopped that thought. Were we best friends? When was the last time I had talked to Ron and Hermione? When was the last time I had talked to anyone period? It had to have been at Luna and Neville's wedding. But that couldn't have been right, that was nearly two years ago...

And I sat with a thud onto the couch, one hand crumbling the note and the other covering my mouth with silent horror and realization. That was the last time I had talked to anyone. And then I cried. Not with the loss of a lover but for the loss of my friends, my confidants. I had no one to turn to.

Hours later Draco came home. He walked straight through the door and passed me.

_"Ginny wants to meet up with you for a quick shag."_ I told him from the couch not looking up at him from the telly. I can tell he stopped though, frozen. Then he walked behind me and I held up the note still not looking up from my place on the couch. He grabbed it, read it and sighed.

_"Harry-"_ he started but I shook my head and said,

_"It's okay Drake, I've known you've been cheating it just took me a while to find out who with."_

I could feel him shaking behind me before he came around to site next to me. Facing me.

_"How?"_ he asked.

_"Don't know. Maybe it was you staying out late and not coming home at all. Maybe it was the lipstick on your shirts, or the love bites I didn't leave or the dead give away with the note. Any of those, take your pick."_ The last part I said dripping with sarcasm still not looking up into his face.

Because I knew that if I looked into his face I would forgive him. I would forgive him and he would just do this again.

_"How long?"_ He asked again.

_"Maybe four months now give or take,"_ was my straight reply.

He shifted in his seat and he rubbed his face with his hands. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with my indifference.

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_ was his next question.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. And laughed and laughed. I laughed so hard I had to grab my sides and wiped my eyes. I could tell I was starting to look a little hysterical but at the moment I could not bring myself to care. Only to laugh. Suddenly though I stopped and finally looked at him. Perplexity did not sit well on his aristocratic face.

Then I deadpanned, _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

He reared back as if he were slapped, but I continued on.

_"Why did you cheat on me is a better question. Why? Why? Why?"_ I hate those whys. _"Wasn't I good enough for you? Did you become bored because if you did you could have just saved us a whole lot of fucking trouble and just broke up with me!"_ By this time I was red in the face from anger and yelling.

_"Why didn't you break up with me?"_ He asked indigently.

That was it. That was the last straw. I jumped up and yelled "Because I bloody love you and I thought you loved me too!" I was breathing hard and the prick had the nerve to look guilty.

_"Harry really you've got to listen to me. I didn't mean for it to get this far! I'm sor-"_

But I stopped him with a wave of my hand. And I sat down bonelessly.

"It doesn't matter if your sorry and it doesn't matter that you didn't mean for it to get that far. What does matter is that it did and that during the whole time - NO!"

I yelled as he tried to speak.

_"Don't you interrupt me!"_ He closed his mouth and I continued, _"Because if you did love me or cared for me at all, if you did think of me then none of this would have happened and you would have cared or loved me enough to come to me. To help me try and fix this or talked to me and tried to explain why you were leaving."_

He stood quickly and yelled, _"But I'm not leaving!"_

And I just looked down at him wearily and with out pity and said, _"But I am."_ and I apperated away.


End file.
